


The Fall of A Hero

by Night_and_Stars_7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anti-Hero Mark, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Chica is an adorable pupper, Friendship, Gen, Mark is Dark, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Character Death, Superhero Jack, Tag As I Go, most of the characters listed are dead, the egos are their own people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_and_Stars_7/pseuds/Night_and_Stars_7
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, Mark had reached his a long time ago. An incident that stole all his loved ones but Chica from him certainly pushed him past it. Now, he has no reason to hold back with his powers. Those who oppose him would get a taste of his shadows.Jack was a regular hero until he was tasked with finding out what happened to the once notorious hero Elemental Titan aka Mark Fischbach. Now in the ex-hero's territory he has to keep an eye out for the anti-hero while he digs into the past. Would he find it? Or would he fall looking for it?





	The Fall of A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first official fanfiction and I really hope ya'll guys like it. Let it be known though that there is going to be descriptions of death every other chapter at least, just to warn you all. As for Mark's backstory that'll be a little secret until I get to the chapter. I will be posting once a month, two if I feel particularly happy with what I wrote. I will like to thank Doodlegirl1998 for Beta'ing my story and a lovely friend on Tumblr for allowing me to send her my ideas for this story.

**“Breaking News: Seven Armed Robbers seen fleeing a local bank with police in pursuit. No sign of Elemental Titan.-”** a voice on the radio, anxiously informed their listeners, it starkly clashed the mood of the listeners in the van. Their cheers and laughter drowned out the rest of the news report. 

 

“Can you believe our luck? A perfect heist and no Super chasing us.” Cockily, one of the robbers laughed. He held a wad of money in one hand and a military grade weapon in the other as he sat next to the bags of money resting on van floor.

 

“I wouldn't say it's perfect until we lose the pigs on our tail,” another robber hissed, she sat in the passenger seat and kept watch through the side mirror of the cops following them.

 

“Don't worry I know the best ro-” Her fellow robber and friend was about to answer before something slammed into their van and sent it careening out of control. 

The getaway driver slammed down on the brakes as he expertly maneuvered the van into a halt.

 

“The fuck was that,” the driver asked before looking through the windshield. Rage coloured his face a ugly pruce as he glared through the glass.

 

“Oh fuck,” the robber in the passenger seat said when she too spotted the figure standing a few feet from the vehicle. 

 

It was Elemental Titan.

 

The hero stood unnervingly still with his head bowed when he would be usually be asking the robbers to give up. His super suit wasn't at the default white either, instead it was a brownish-red similar to drying blood. His half mask from what could be seen was torn and frayed, unusual for the hero to leave his equipment damaged.

 

The sight sent a chill up all of the five thieves spines although none of them wanted to admit that to each other.

 

First, the driver got out from behind the wheel and pulled a pistol from its holster. He aimed it at the unmoving hero.

 

“D, don't! The female thief shouted urgently. 

She could feel that there was something wrong. A feeling deep inside her bones screamed that they shouldn't try to confront the hero, but instead should try to flee on foot with whatever cash they could carry with them.

 

“Shut up M!” D roared as he slammed on the door. 

 

He squeezed the trigger. The hero remained still.

 

BANG!

 

D coughed harshly as blood trailed out of his mouth. The bullet from his gun was lodged in a rock barrier conjured by the Elemental whilst the hero made a concrete spike pierce his body. 

 

He collapsed to the ground, the bloody spike receded back into the road, whilst his gun fell from his loose fingers.

 

“DANNY!!” M shrieked as she scrambled out the van, the five other robbers made to follow after her before they froze just outside the van. 

 

She ran to Danny’s side and cradled his head in her arms.

 

“Danny wake up. Wake up please! J, L get the medics!” The two mentioned thieves, J and L, rushed to where the police cruisers had just parked.

 

“Hey man you didn't have to do that!” One of the male robbers snarled to the Elemental, his voice shaky with unshed tears and rage.

 

“A don't, please don't,” M pleaded between her sobs.

 

“Fuck that, he killed Danny! S are you with me? Z are you with me? Let's take the fucker down,” A raised his assault rifle with S and Z raised theirs with him, vengeance on their minds.

 

“No, I didn't have to kill him,” the hero finally spoke, his voice was low and soft as he came out from behind his earthen barrier.

 

“But I wanted too,” Elemental Titan’s hands glowed a light brown and he slammed closed fists to the ground. 

Cries of pain filled the air as A, S, Z were pierced by multiple spikes that erupted from the road.

 

M watched with terrified eyes as her partners were killed by the notorious ‘No Kill’ policy hero.

 

“Aiden.. Sarah.. Zach,” she whispered, more tears welled up in her eyes.

 

She heard footsteps approaching her and her breath hitched. She found herself staring up into the whites of Elemental’s mask when she turned around.

 

“Why?” M sobbed.

 

He tilted his head, face was blank before something seemed to snap in his head and it morphed into anger.

 

“Because people like you don't deserve to live,” he growled. She felt a stab of pain in her chest but she didn't look down. 

M let out a mix of a sob and a gasp before burning blood filled her lungs and she resigned herself to death.

 

Elemental whirled around and marched his way to the last of the robbers seeking useless help.

 

“Stop Right There! Titan don't make another step!” several officers warned the killer hero.

 

“Get out of my way,” he demanded.

 

“No can do Titan, you just murdered several people in cold blood and we can't allow that,” one said. Elemental paused in his pursuit. The officers felt hope that the hero would leave the rest of the thieves alone.

 

His shoulders shook and suddenly he laughed like the cops told him a hilarious joke. Then his laughter cut off, his face blank again.

 

“It's funny that you think  **you can stop me** ,” his voice took a dark, chilling turn and then he was gone. Screams filled the air which prompted everyone to rush to the source.

 

The remaining duo, J and L, rested suspended in the air by earthen spikes that burst up seemingly from underneath them. The ambulance medics sat on the ground frozen in shock and fear.

 

They were at a loss at even how to get the duo down until after a long moment the spikes disappeared back into the road. 

 

The two final, definitely dead, robbers thudded to the floor and the Emergency services set to work.

* * *

 

 

**“Reports coming in have stated that the hero Elemental Titan, that's right The Elemental Titan has gone rogue. This afternoon the ex-hero had committed an act of mass murder concerning the seven bank robbers reported earlier. Each was killed in an unnatural way due to the hero’s Earth power. Local law enforcement urge anyone to report any sightings of Elemental Titan and to be safe. I'm-”**

 

The television was turned off abruptly. Mark glared at the blank screen, his frayed mask set to the side while he got out of his super suit. A low whine drew his attention and he rushed to put on his civilian clothes.

 

Now dressed he walked over to the dog bed in his room where his dog, Chica, was laid up. Her tail wagged a bit at the sight of him.

 

“Hey Chica Beeca, I'm sorry I had to leave,” he settled himself down next to the bed. Mark ran his hand through her fur, mindful of the bandages covering her.

 

“Just know that nothing's going to take me away from you, and  **nothing** is going to take you from me. Not as long as I'm alive,” the shadows of the room darkened eerily with his conviction as he set a gentle kiss to her head.

 

“Nothing,” he whispered. His gaze drifted over to his blood red suit as the shadows rose up and consumed it and the mask. 

The Elemental Titan was dead, it's time for a new Titan to rise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap everyone for chapter one. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I'll see ya next month. If ya'll have any advice please comment and I'll be sure to read it loves. If ya wanna chat I'm on Tumblr as nyx-the-shadow-fox, buh-bye~


End file.
